


Smutember 2020 Yo Yos and Batons

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Dildos, F/F, Gags, Gratuitous Smut, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Janna uses multiple vibrators on Star
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Janna Ordonia
Kudos: 12
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020 Yo Yos and Batons

**Author's Note:**

> requested by janstaronhigh written for smutember

“Star which of these should I shove up your ass?” Janna was staring directly into the former princesses’ asshole. In one hand was a buttplug while in the other a large vibrating dildo. 

“Hmmmgggh.” Star couldn’t speak as Janna had gagged her. Even if she could speak, Star couldn’t see anything as her girlfriend had blindfolded her as well. Not only that but her hands were handcuffed behind her back. 

“Hmm, you know what? I already have a buttplug myself.” Sure enough if one would look, nestled between her brown butt cheeks was a butt plug ended with a pink jewel. “So I think we should mix things up.” And Jana shoved the dildo up Star’s rectum. Star squealed into the gag as the toy rocked her insides. 

“That’s nice but we both know that you can take more.”

Janna flipped Star on her back. Grabbing two bullet vibrators, she taped the devices to her nipples as she squirmed. Janna hooked up a strap on, giving the piece of plastic a flick. Once she was sure it was on, Janna pressed the toy to Star’s slick lower lips. “I fucking love you,” Janna said just before she pushed into her. 

The buzzing of the vibrators was joined by the slapping of skin on skin, Janna’s animalistic grunts, and Star’s muffled screams. 

“Yeah baby yeah. Yeah baby yeah!” 

Star’s whole body started thrashing about and Janna knew Star was cumming again. It was time to let her pet off the hook. She turned off all the vibrators and pulled them off/out depending where they were. Her anus gabbed at the open air, and the tape left marks on her nipples. Her chest rose and fell with her heavy breaths. Her body soaked with sweat. 

When Janna removed the blindfold, she saw understanding with her eyes. The gag was last to go. 

“Aaaaaaah. I need a shower. And an ice pack.”


End file.
